Autumn Breeze
by Lord of the Dead
Summary: Shadow, for various reasons, has to lie low for awhile. He meets many new friends and enemies, and faces many new challenges. Truly, a wild new start for Shadow. Ch. 2 up.
1. Default Chapter

Autumn Breeze An Action/Romance Fic. By: Lord of the Dead  
  
Disclaimer You know the routine. I do NOT own any of the characters in the following fic. However, I will be introducing a new character that is, er, partially mine. If you find this character interesting and would like to use her, then contact me for permission. I will then contact the other owner of the character and confirm the permission. We don't mind you using our stuff, just please notify us before hand. Thanks.  
  
Autumn Breeze Chapter 1- A Fresh Start  
  
"Now Shadow!" Sonic screams. "CHAOS CONTROL!" The two heroes yell. Instantly, the ARK, Sonic, and Shadow teleport all at once. They appear over a different area over the Earth.  
  
Sonic is very pleased at the job that Shadow and himself had pulled off. Sonic, grinning, gradually turns towards Shadow. "Was that a tough enough task for yourself, Mr. Ultimate Life form?" Sonic finds that Shadow isn't floating beside him, but is instead falling quickly towards Earth. "Shadow!" Sonic cries out.  
  
"Maria. This is what you wanted right? This is my promise I made to you." Shadow says to himself in his head as he goes unconscious. Sonic notices his ring level is down to 19. He reluctantly heads back to the ARK, even though his comrad falls to the blue planet. There is nothing he can do. If he goes for Shadow, he'll run out of rings and fall himself. Shadow disappears into the Earth's atmosphere with a flash of pink light.  
  
A few days later.  
  
Shadow awakens. He is in a thick forest, with many trees and vines, and he can even hear birds chirping all around. It is late in the afternoon, around 5 or 6. He finds that his vision is very blurry. He feels pain on many parts of his body. He manages to crawl to his feet, and he stumbles around. He comes to a river and quickly washes his eyes.  
  
"Agh. much better." He examines his arms and legs. They have burn marks, cuts, scrapes, and singes all over. He climbs into the cool water and cleans his wounds thoroughly. Suddenly, Shadow remembers what had happened. He recalls falling, passing out. "Hmmm. It's a miracle that I'm not dead" he says to himself. After washing up and resting for a little while, he climbs out of the water. He begins to dry himself off in the way a dog would. He kneels down and shakes his body violently, causing water to fly off of him and go everywhere. "Hmmm, now to get outta here." He begins to walk down a small trail. The leaves are all yellow and redish and are falling from the trees, a sign that autumn is here. Along the way he observes some of the natural surroundings around him. He even stops for a few minutes to eat some fruit off of a tree. "Mmmm, interesting taste this fruit has." He says as he munches down a few pieces of fruit. After about a thirty minute walk, he comes to a clearing. There's a beach straight ahead; not the kind with sun-bathers and such, just an open shore. To his left he sees a massive building that seems to be a prison. To his right is a big harbor with a huge base of some sort. "Hmmm. Ah, I know where I am", he says to himself. "Prison Island".  
  
He looks off into the horizon. He sees a long strip of land and a big city. "Station Square is that way. hmmm." He thinks about it for a while and comes to a decision. Shadow decides that maybe it'd be best that he not go back to that place. He didn't want to undergo a big ordeal. He really had no reason to go back. Plus, G.U.N. would soon be looking for him anyway, and he didn't want to be cryogenically frozen again. So, he came to the conclusion that he'd set off for a new life somewhere peaceful and quiet. Where he could be not only care-free, but wouldn't have to fight on a daily basis. "Yea, the good life" he thought to himself. "Maybe I'll get a job, and have a nice warm home. A free life, where I can do as I please, and not have to worry about having to hide all the time. No more running. Just an honest, clean life."  
  
Shadow notices a big cargo ship nearby. It appeared to be preparing for departure. "This is my way out" he thought. He quickly ran across the deserted beach and to the dock. He paused for a moment to make sure no one was looking. Then he quickly jumped on the boat. He climbed down the back and into the hull. From there, he climbed over some cargo and got into the back of the hull. He quietly set up a brief living quarter. He took some old cloth and made a little pallet to rest on. He moved some cargo around to make a little table. Also, the cargo just happened to be a shipment of fruit, so he didn't have to worry about starving. "Ah, well, this might turn out to be pretty good." He says as he relaxes on his pallet.  
  
A little while later.  
  
The boat begins to set sail. Shadow sits up and begins to look out of his little window. The sun is halfway set already, and is putting off a beautiful glow, shimmering off of the sea. The Autumn wind is cool and refreshing. Shadow peers out of his window, thinking of all he has endured in his life. All of the people he's met, the troubles in his life, and all the loved ones he has lost. He lets out a sigh of relief as he takes one last glance at the distant Station Square, then lies his head down on his pallet and drifts away in a soothing sleep. And the wind blows while the sun completely sets, and there, Shadow is off to begin his new life.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Yea. The next Chapter might not be long either. But, they will get longer soon. I'll post the next one as soon as I have time to write it, but since school is back in and all, it could be a while. X.X 


	2. Ch 2 Home?

Autumn Breeze  
  
Chapter Two- "Home?"  
  
Shadow is awakened by the sound of a loud horn. The ship has arrived to its first stop, preparing to deliver some shipments. Shadow sits up and looks out of his little window. It's early morning, around seven or eight. Wiping his eyes, Shadow takes a better look at the area. "Hmmm.". Outside is a small island with a town on the shore side. There are vast hills behind the town, all covered with forests. In the very back of the town is a big lighthouse that sits on a small cliff. Shadow is fond of this area and decides this will be his new home.  
  
Shadow gathers his few things. He rolls out one of his cloths and fills it with some fruit, some more cloths, and some other supplies he found lying around the hull. He wraps up the goods and throws the sack over his shoulder. Shadow quietly climbs to the deck of the ship. He looks around and quickly dives off the side of the ship, as to not be seen. SPLOOSH! Shadow lands in the water and swims the short distance to the shore. He runs up the beach quickly.  
  
"Hmmm, where to go..?" Shadow thinks to himself looking at the cozy looking town. "I need to find shelter first, then perhaps an occupation." Shadow sees a big sign a little further up the beach. He walks up to it and reads it. The sign reads, "Welcome to Austell Island".  
  
***Author's Note*** Not that you care, but Austell Georgia is my home town. ^-^ ***End***  
  
Shadow decides to walk around town and see if there are any homes for rent. He observes many small market areas, selling various goods. Perhaps he could get a job unloading and lifting crates of goods for the towns-folk. He walks around the town in circles for about an hour or so, just looking around aimlessly.  
  
While walking down a small back street for the third time, Shadow hears someone yelling, and some laughter. "Stop, agh, let go, you bastards!" the voice yells out. Shadow walks a little further and peers down between two buildings, in an ally. He sees to possums holding up a skinny, green echidna. They were robbing him. "Let me go, you sorry FUCKERS!" screams the green echidna. Heheheh! Not until we get what we want!" replies one of the possums.  
  
Shadow steps down the ally slowly towards the group. One of the creeps turns around and sees Shadow. "'Hey Jimbo, we got us sum' cumpany". The other one glances back at Shadow. "Well hello there little fella', here ta get us ta stop beatin this guy up?" the jackass says. "I highly suggest you let the man down, and you two go about your business." Shadow says bluntly. The possums throw the green echidna into a trash can, then turn to Shadow. "Ok, little fella', ya wanna squabble with us? Lets go then. heheheh" The two draw knives.  
  
The slobby possums head down the ally for Shadow. One of them takes a slash at Shadow. Shadow easily evades it, and faster than lightening, and in a single flick of his wrist, slaps the knife out of his hand, sending it down the ally. The possum stands there shocked. The other one, standing a little further back, throws his knife at Shadow. The knife flies through the air with grace. Shadow uses his thumb and index finger to catch the flying knife by the tip of the blade.  
  
"Oh my good god! He's a damn near freak a' nature!" screams one of them. Shadow smirks, and hurtles the knife hard and fast. Its aimed at the possum named Jimbo. Jimbo screams as the knife singes the hair on his head. Both of them stand there in shock. They turn to run away. "C'mon Rick, lets get the hell outta here!" cries Jimbo. They run fast down the ally. Shadow rolls a trash can hard at them. Upon impact the can knocks the two gross jerks high into the air. They hit the ground with loud thuds and groans of pain. They crawl away.  
  
Shadow walks down to the trash can where the green echidna was stuffed. He walks up to it, and peers inside. Sure enough, there's the green dude stuffed in there. "Hey, help me out, k?" Shadow quietly reaches in and pulls the green echidna out. "Wow, thanks bro. Those guys are always puttin me through shit. I can't take em both on, plus they carry weapons and all. Anyways, my name is Joseph, but I go by Joey, but everyone calls me slim." Shadow examines Slim, indeed he is slim and skinny. Slim wears a pair of old baggy blue jeans, and a black t-shirt that has a heavy metal band logo on it. Also he wears a pair of shoes called Vans. Shadow was so used to SOAPS, that he was interested by these new shoes. Slim's hair is green, like his fur, and is a little past shoulder length. "So, er, uh, who are you man?" Slim asks. Shadow replies calmly and smoothly. "My name is Shadow. I'm the world's Ultim. uh, just Shadow".  
  
"Well, never the less, you saved my ass, many thanks man!". Slim extends his hand to shake Shadow's. Shadow just lifts an eyebrow and looks down at Slim's hand, then up to Slim, then back to his hand again. "You're supposed to take my hand in a grip, and shake it. It's how you greet people for the first time, dude." Shadow, still confused, decides to do as Slim said. Shadow puts a death grip on Slim's hand and slings it up and down violently. Slim bobs up and down in a jerky motion. "Like that?" Shadow asks. "Ugh. Not QUITE so hard next time." Slim says as he clinches his hand.  
  
"So, what brings you to Austell Island?" Slim asks. "I've endured a lot in the past and I came here alone in search for, eh, a new start I suppose. Speaking of which, I'm looking for somewhere in which to live. Do you know of anywhere where I could stay?" Shadow asks. "hmmm, well, not really, but you can crash with me if ya want". "Crash?", Shadow asks, "But, I don't want to crash. I just want somewhere to stay." "Uh, dude. Crash is a term we use for stay. I meant you can stay with me, bro." "Oh. well in that case, ill accept your offer!"  
  
11: 47 a.m.  
  
Slim and Shadow are walking back to Slim's place. "So, where do you live, exactly?" Shadow asks. "Eh, in the back of the town. Oh, but I have a few things to do on the way." "that's fine" Shadow says.  
  
In a few moments, they arrive at a fairly large house. "C'mon dude, this is my bosses house. I need to pick up my paycheck." "Paycheck? What's that?" Shadow asks. "Its my money, I need it to buy stuff" Slim knocks on the door. A few moments later, a large bellied rat smoking a cigar answers the door. "Ah, Slim. What can I do for ya's, boy?" The rat says. "Mr.Jenkins. I need ta get mah paycheck, sir." Slim replies. "Ah yes." Mr. Jenkins says as he pulls out his check book. He quickly jots down on the check, then rips it out of the book and gives it to Slim. "thanks sir". "Yea, yea. Now get the hell outta here. I'm expecting a new client in a few minutes and I don't want your lousy ass hangin around, makin bad impressions and all. Say, speaking of lowlifes, who's ya buddy there?" "Uh, this is Shadow. He just rolled into town" Slim says. "Nice ta meet you son" Mr. Jenkins says as he extends his hand. Shadow looks at his hand in confusion. Slim nudges Shadow in the side. "Oh, uh, nice to meet you" Shadow says at the last moment. He shakes hands tightly with Mr. Jenkins. "Ok, we'll be going then" Slim says. The two walk away.  
  
A few minutes later, they walk into a small grocery store. "I need to pick up a few things" Slim says. Slim quickly runs up and down a few isles, grabbing some items. Shadow just walks around looking at various items. Shadow sees a fruit stand in the produce section. There are some of the fruits he tasted before he got on the ship. He remembers the sweet taste  
  
Shadow takes the fruit right off of the stand and stuffs them into his sack. Slim turns a corner and sees Shadow stuffing away the fruit. "Hey! What the HELL are you doin'!?!" Slim shouts. "Stocking up for later. These fruits are tastey." "You cant just take them, you gotta pay for em!" Shadow was confused. "Why should I have to pay for something that is natural to the planet?" he thinks to himself. He unpacks the fruit and puts it back. Slim pays for his items, and the two set off again.  
  
"Where are we going now, Slim?" Shadow asks innocently. "I gotta stop by the flower shop and pick up some flowers." Shadow thinks of flowers. "Flowers are nice, elegant, beautiful in every aspect." Shadow says, sounding like a child. "Uh, right. Anyways, we're here, c'mon, I'll only be a sec."  
  
They walk into the Flower Shop. "I'll be only a sec. man. DON'T touch anything." Slim walks up to the counter and begins talking to the lady behind it. Shadow walks around and sniffs the gorgeous flowers. He looks over his shoulder, making sure no one is watching. Then he picks a flower off of a bouquet and eats it. "Hmmm. Smells better than it tastes."  
  
Slim walks towards the door. "C'mon." They set to the street once again. "Where to next?" Shadow asks, almost eagerly. "that's it for now. We're just goin home". Shadow begins thinking of this 'home' Slim refers to. "so, where is this 'home' again?" "In the back of down man." Slim says.  
  
A few minutes later, they finally arrive. They stand at the foot of the lighthouse. Slim opens the door and walks in. Shadow follows. "You live in the lighthouse?" asks Shadow. "Yea, me and my girlfriend. She owns it and is in charge of keeping it maintained." "Girlfriend?" Shadow asks. "What are those?. "She's the girl I love. We're planning on getting married in a year or two." Slim replies. Shadow is still confused. Slim goes into the kitchen area and puts up the groceries he bought. Then, he walks up stairs carrying the flowers. Shadow follows once again. They open a door to a bedroom and go in. Inside is a bed, posters, cds, and a bunch of other stuff. There is a computer desk with a computer. A light blue cat sits at it, typing. She is wearing a pale yellow tanktop, a pair of blue jean shorts, and a pair of flip-flops. Her hair is down to the middle of her back, and is braided. Her hair is a slight darker shade of blue than her skin/fur color. She also had white fur on certain parts of her body, such as her neck/chin/mouth, her hands, and on her tail. When Slim walks in, she stands up and runs up to him. She wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss shortly. He gives her the flowers.Shadow just stands in the doorway looking, still rather confused. "Um, hun, who's your friend there?" she asks, pointing to Shadow. "oh, um, yea. This is Shadow. He helped me out earlier." Shadow still stands in the doorway. "It's ok, I don't bite" the cat says. Shadow slowly walks in the room and up to her. "I'm Nikki" says the cat. She extends her hand for a handshake. Slim recalls Shadows monstrous grip and pushes her hand down. "I'm Shadow." Shadow says hesitantly.  
  
"Uh, I asked Shadow to come stay with us for awhile. He just rolled into town, and he needs a place to crash for awhile. Hope you don't mind, Nikki" Slim says. "Nah, s'ok. The more the marrier" she says. "Well lets set him up then" Nikki says.  
  
They take Shadow up to the top floor, where the light is. They pop out a roll-away bed and set it up with pillow and sheets. They set up a table and a shelf for his possessions. Afterwards, Shadow sets it up to his liking. He puts the fruits he got from the ship on his table and put a framed picture of Maria up on his shelf. "This is very nice of the two of you. Thank you." Shadow says happily. "The only catch is you cant mess with this spinning light over here. It has to stay on so ships can see it and, yea" says Nikki. "Now, theres another thing we need to attend to. Come with me" Slim says to Shadow.  
  
Slim takes Shadow into his bedroom. "Now, see there's this thing. Even though we don't HAVE to wear clothes, it's better if we do. It makes us seem more civilized. So, look through my closet and find a few pairs of clothes you like." Shadow walks up to the closet and begins slowly examining the clothes inside. He had never worn clothes before, so he was excited, yet confused as to how it would feel. He pulls out a pair of baggy blue jeans, two pairs of black jeans, a white under shirt, a black button up t-shirt, and a black t-shirt with some writing on it and a picture. Shadow looks at the clothes, then up to Slim. He smiles, then quickly runs up to his room to try them.  
  
Ten minutes later. The time is now 5:38 p.m. Slim and Nikki are sitting at the kitchen table. Shadow comes down the stairs. He's wearing his black jeans and the black t with the writing and picture on it. The picture is of four guys, one singing, one playing a guitar, one playing a bass guitar, and one playing drums. The writing says "System of a Down" on it. He walks over and sits at the table.  
  
Slim is sipping on a bottle of beer and Nikki is painting her fingernails blue. They have the radio on, listening to music. Shadow sits at the table. It's very quiet. He begins to tap his fingers on the table. Nikki breaks the silence. "So, Shadow, how old are you?". Shadow thinks hard. "I'm not sure, really. Lessee.. Uh, hmmm, I think I'm around.. hmmm. I'd say 67 or 68." "WHAT?" Slim and Nikki say in unison. "Well, when's your birthday?" Slim asks. "I don't have one. I wasn't born, I was created." Nikki and Slim sit and star at each other in disbelief. "ok, so then where di you come from?" asks Slim. "I was created on the Space Colony ARK." "ARK? Wasn't that the place on the news the other day? The thing that was gonna hit Earth?" Nikki questions. Slim chimes in, "Yea, then that Sonic guy like saved the day as usual. And there was that other dude. they showed battle footage on the news, there was. another hedgehog who was helping him, but they said he didn't survive." Nikki and Slim come to realization. They both turn and look at Shadow openly. "So, then., You're that other guy, Shadow?" Nikki asks. Shadow smirks, feeling prideful. "Yes, that was me." Nikki and Slim get frantic. "Ohmygodohmygod! We gotta tell someone!" Nikki shouts. "NO! NONONONO! You can tell anyone! If they find out I'm here, they capture me and freeze me again! I cant go back!" Shadow exclaims. Slim and Nikki just stare at one another for a few minutes in astonishment. Finally, Nikki breaks the silence. "Wow, a real hero in our house. far out.". "You guys, please, you can't tell anyone who I am or that I'm here. I don't want to become their property again!" Shadow says. "Ok, ok, chill dude. You're safe with us. But, you're gonna have to get a job, cause nothing personal, but me and Nikki can't support you. So, tomorrow ill help you look for a job. But for now, just go rest." Slim says.  
  
Shadow nods, then grins. He walks up to his room and waves slightly down to Slim and Nikki. He sets up his bed the way he likes it, took off his shoes, and curled up under the sheets. He thought about his new friends, how generous they are to help him. He was in debt to them, and he'd pay them back somehow some day. But for now, its bed time. Shadow yawns, then closes his eyes. What a rough day he has had. What of tomorrow though?.  
  
End of Ch. 2  
  
Ok. Done for now, it took me a while, but o well, ill get more up as soon as I have time. Take it easy. 


End file.
